villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard. He is Otis' arch-nemesis and the coyotes' former leader and boss. He is voiced by David Koechner. Role In the movie, he nearly steals the hens, only to be stopped by Otis' foster father Ben. Ben sacrifices himself to save the hens, and dies after his fight with Dag. Later, Ben's adoptive son Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he lost his burst of courage as soon as the coyotes notice him. Dag sadistically shames Otis by telling him that things would have been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a "deal"" with Otis, telling him that he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if he tried to do something about it, he and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight, including possibly the farmer. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that he has no chance. The next morning, however Otis is informed that the coyotes took some hens and their chick Maddy, making Otis realize that Dag tricked and double-crossed him, since he wasn't expecting him and the coyotes until tonight. Otis went off to the junkyard to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives at the junkyard just in time to stop Dag from devouring Maddy. But Dag's goons easily overpower him. Fortunately, Miles the mule, Pip the mouse, Freddie the ferret, Peck the rooster, and Pig the pig arrive to help Otis and Dag's goons are easilly defeated. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis, but he's warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatend to punch him, like his dad did; but instead, Otis told Dag to never come back and the coyote agrees. Dag is hit with a golf club by Otis and he soars out into the distance while howling in pain. It is unknown what happened to Dag afterwards, but he and the other coyotes are most likely dead, injured, or they land in a place where he and the other coyotes found food. Also, Dag didn't return in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. Appearance Dag is a scrawney red coyote with sharp fangs and claws. He has a slight scar on his left eye and two notches on his left ear. He is extremely skinny with his ribcages still visible. Trivia *Dag is similar to Scar: They have both killed the protagonist (Simba and Otis)'s father (Mufasa and Ben) and they have a scar on their eye. As well, they did the same thing to the protagonist what they did to kill their father: Scar jugged his claws on Mufasa and Simba's paws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. *At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. *Dag is, without a doubt, the most evil villain to come from the Barnyard '' franchise and ''Nickelodeon Original Movies. * It appears in the film that although Dag and his pack of coyotes regularly consume farm animals for prey, Dag never truly gained much weight as his rib cages are still visible. This further supports that Dag kills more out of sadism than for food. *When the coyote pack invade the chicken coop to steal hens, Dag reveals that he keeps the devoured hen's feet to use as keychains and shows this to the hen's to frighten them. Gallery Dag the Murderer.png|Dag revealing his last hen meal Dag the Coyote.png|Dag threatening Etta the hen Dag Lady killer.jpg|"You know how much we like the hens? chuckles You know me: Ladykiller." one old fat you dag.jpg|You seem to have a bit of a disadvantage Ben. There's six of us, and only one old, fat you." Dag signals his Pack to attack Ben.jpg|Dag signals his pack to attack Ben. Otis reminds Dag.png|Dag recognizing Otis as Ben's kid. Dag sadistically shaming Otis.jpg|Dag sadistically shaming Otis for not being there for Ben when he died. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|"Okay, from here on out, here's how it's gonna work. We show up, you look the other way. A few animals missing here and there." Hey it's the natural Order of things.jpg|"Hey, it's the natural order of things. It'll be our little secret" Oh if you ever think about gettin one burst of courage.jpg|"Oh, and if you should think about getting a sudden burst of courage..." We slaughter every animal in sight.jpg|"...we slaughter every animal in sight." See you round get it round you're fat.jpg|"See you around. "Round?" Get it? You're fat? Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnaps the hens I_love_chicken_my_favorite_part_is_the_skin.jpg|"I love chicken. My favorite part is the skin." Dag.jpg|Dag prepares to eat Maddy cause he's a "meaner" Dag and Otis.png|"Well, you thought you could come into my den! Now why don't you just lay there and watch while we eat your friends!" That's your army?.jpg|"That's your army?" Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's Evil Grin as he prepares to kill Otis Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis orders Dag to NEVER return Dag's Defeat.png|Dag golfed out of the junkyard, sending him sailing far into the distance. Category:Animal Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Ferals Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Canine Villains Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Outright Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Cheater Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Misogynists Category:Greedy Villains